


Templar Sandwich

by Liala



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom! Cullen, Dom! Delrin, Dominant Overtones, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Self Insert, Threesome, Well Templars being sexy bossy men, and you are being thoroughly pleasured, cause I love my smutwife, m/f/m, sexy templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A self insert piece as you are entertained, loved and cared for by a pair of sexy Templar men.  Surrender yourself to their charms as they take their time with you.  A self insert piece to enjoy some shameless smut.</p><p>~*~  </p><p>A Gift for my Smutwife Lilkjay from September 2015 to bring a smile to her wonderful face and warmth to her heart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Templar Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfleed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfleed/gifts).



> A gift for my wonderful Smutwife Lilkjay and her insatiable love of muscular, handome, hot... *coughs* Templar men.
> 
> Try not to slide too much sweet thing...

You gasp as hands touch your skin, warm and gentle.  They don't push they don't take, they wait and gauge your pace.

His voice is like honey, smooth and sweet, it matches the warm emeralds of his eyes and mahogany of his skin.  He watches you with tenderness, hands skimming skin but nothing risque, each caress bringing your sense of touch to the fore.  He smiles as you arch into him, patience rewarded, seeking more delicious uses for his hands.  You stare at him expectantly, plump lip bitten, a silent plea for contact with which he replies.  Soft lips plant tender kisses atop yours, you lean chasing his touch, nipping and placing feather light kisses of your own.  

"Delrin..." You whisper his name like a prayer and he smiles like the world is his, and you are the centre of it.  Kisses become more primal and heated, his larger frame covering your own, keeping you below him as he touches you with growing urgency.  A ghost of a touch teases your breasts, the edge of your stomach, the top of your mound and you are all but helpless to his exploration as you seek your own caresses.  Deft fingers trace his skin, smooth despite the scars that mar his perfection.  Each one was a reminder of a battle, each a reminder he lived.

You gasp as he slowly and confidently teases your folds, fingertips tracing as steady path up and down eliciting a gasp and a moan.  You bite your knuckle to stifle your groan but he pushes your senses to breaking point as he slips a finger inside.  He hisses as your nails dig in, pining for more than his fingers as he chuckles, kissing each reddened tip.

"Mighty keen aren't we princess?" A deeper voice growls from the doorway.  "Seems the pup can't keep you fully satisfied."

The owner steps into view, hair like gold, with amber eyes that smouldered with undying heat and a scar that was pure sin, he eyed you like a meal.  Hungry.  You arch as Delrin continues, his mouth replacing his fingers as Cullen circles like a predator, Delrin's large hands keeping your hips pinned and helpless to his actions, you grip his scalp for dear life.

"Hands on the blanket." He growls, your body aching to comply, he strokes your cheek in approval as you do so, the other hand tugging at your thigh so Delrin could go deeper.  "Good girl." He praised, and you relish in it.  "Do you like what he does to you princess?"  You mumble incoherently and he coughs, Delrin understanding the unsaid instruction. "You must be clear princess, or we will not know what to do."

"I liked it." You manage to stutter, Cullen's gaze close and burning as his eyes stare into your own, gauging your choices.  "But..." You turn away, blush burning on your cheeks.

"But what princess?"

"Please can I have more?"

"Greedy little thing aren't you?" He laughs, warm, deep and hearty.  "Well Delrin?  Has she earned more?"

You stare pleadingly, begging him to be gentle and kind, but the wickedness of the Commander was infectious, the smirk spreading like a slow fire.

"I don't think so, no."  You want to scream and beg but the fire in their eyes tells that it won't make any difference at all.

Strong hands scoop you from the bed, you sigh and melt into the hard planes of Cullen's body as his kisses you slowly, unhurried, knowing he has all the time in the world to claim you, the energy of youth surpassed by experience and desire.

"On your knees for Delrin." He growled.  "I think he deserves a reward for his clever tongue, don't you?" He growled easing her to the ground as Delrin adjusted himself to the edge of the bed, cock hard and leaking as you crawl between his legs.  "Say thank you, be specific."

"Thank you Delrin" you practically moan, as you take his cock in hand, the velveteen skin warm to your touch, as you stroke, thumb circling the engorged head spreading the pearlescent liquid.  "Thank you for kissing me," you whisper kissing the head as he moans.  "Thank you for spreading me with your fingers." You pump him gently.  "Thank you for ....so well."  You emphasise the break in your sentence with a long languid stroke of your tongue up the underside of his cock, thick and broad you imagine what it would be like if he finally took you.

"You...you're welcome." He growls, his fingers woven in your hair as you continue to lick and kiss his cock as you watch him come undone.  Head tipped back in pleasure, he cries out as you take the head in your mouth.  The taste clean and salty from the pre-cum you spread, his girth far to big to fit all in, while your hand grips the base, your mouth works in tandem sucking and caressing him with your tongue as he calls your name and praises as if you were his universe.  

You yelp and convulse around his cock as a large digit enters your wet snatch, a familiar scent and a growl by your ear reminding you that you were not alone.  "Just like that princess, powerful and beautiful bringing the boy to his knees." Cullen growls into your ear as his hands tease and caress your pussy and breasts.  "Do you like how he tastes princess?  Do you like knowing you made him that way."  You moan around Delrin's cock as pleasure jolts through you, like silk and steel, one rough, one smooth they drive you to the brink.  "Think how slick he will be when he fucks you princess." He grazes your ear with his teeth.  " maybe he'll take you fully to the hilt with how wet you are." His tongue follows and you shiver.  "you're like a ripe peach so succulent." You hear suckling by your ear blushing at the sound of your juices being lapped up.  

Hands return to their task, his fingers circling your clit forcing your orgasm to rise, Delrin rocking gently into your grip as you tease him harder, but as you crumble under the elder's touch he springs free, denied as you scream pressed against his thigh.

Strong arms drag you back against hard muscle, and again you are lifted held in the embrace of the Commander as he sits you on the bed between his thighs, legs spread open revealing the sweet spot between your thighs which glisten with your arousal.  His hands palm your breasts squeezing and nipping as he nuzzles against your neck, arm and elbow hooked around your stomach pinning you against him, more importantly, keeping you trapped.

A rough hand travels down your stomach, your body sensitive and bowing to the touch as he parts your folks, you can feel your slickness as the air catches it.  Emerald eyes bore into yours, the sweetness replaced by something darker, desire unfulfilled.

"Do you want him to fuck you?" Growls Cullen in your ear.  His breath hot, his words fire in your body. 

"Yes," you stutter out, each action making the words harder to form, a nip to your ear signalling it was not enough.  "Yes, Cullen I would like Delrin to fuck me. Hard." You add as an afterthought the rumble in his chest illustrating his approval.

"Beg me princess." Delrin adds, the fire in his eyes making you squirm, his cock hard in hand as he strokes himself to your body.  "Beg me and I will."

Cullen hooks his hands in your knees ensuring you remain open, your hands searching for anything to occupy them.  "Please fuck me Delrin, hard, make me feel full!" You plead as his gaze darkens.  With a wicked smile he approaches, Cullen's tight grip meaning you are unable to flee or hide, the men nod in acknowledgement as Delrin teases your entrance, your body bucking against the vice like grip as he slowly enters you.

"Do you feel it princess." The growl reminds you bringing you to the present.  "Do you feel him spreading you apart, reaching your deepest parts.  Wet and wanting, dear one."  You close your eyes trying to block out the voice feeding the maddening pleasure in your veins. 

"Watch me." Delrin commands, as you lock eyes with him enraptured as he presses his forehead to yours, sweet kisses edged with fire draw you back to him as his hips press against yours, grinning into your clit.  Slowly he eases out as you gasp, feeling empty your walls refusing to release him as warm hands aimlessly caress your chest.

"Thank the Commander for holding you." He ordered.

"Thank!..." You barely finish your sentence as he snaps his hips forwards, full once more before slowly retreating.  

"Again."

"Than..k... y...you...Cull...en...!" His hips repeat the snap forward as the Commander holds you open.  Words broken as Delrin slowly brands you, stretching and filling you.  You scream and moan as he sets a furious pace relentlessly slamming into you, driving you mad.  His kisses demanded your pleasure and you were helpless to give it.

"You're so beautiful," Cullen purrs in your ear, "so beautiful..." He kisses your forehead with affection, the tenderness as arousing as their roughness.  "Touch me." He asks, almost a plea unwrapping one arm from being locked around his neck, he guides your hand to his cock, precum already leaking from the tip.

Wrapping your hand around his engorged cock, you feel the rumble in his chest as you try to pleasure him, but the insisting pleasure from Delrin numbs you to anything else but the man before you as he thumbs your clit.  You chant his name between kisses, teeth nibbling his shoulder as he sends you over the edge, Cullen forgotten by the wayside as you cling to Delrin, his breathing harsh and ragged as he seeks his own end, your walls clamping against him as he roars, warmth spreading across your stomach as he comes, marring your skin with his seed.

"Oh Princess," he kisses you long and hard before he pulls away gasping for breath, your own orgasm still fluttering.

"So beautiful," Cullen murmers releasing you from your captured position, massaging the muscles and laying you gently to your front as you relax, you see Delrin watching you, eyes still warm and loving.  "So beautiful." Stubble tickles your back as he plants kisses along your spine, tracing each fleeting touch with his tongue.  His tongue dances across the hollow of your back, hands running along your thighs as you melt to his touch.  "I'm going to make you scream Princess." He growls against your skin, teeth replacing tongue as two fingers press against your pussy, wet and wanting for him.

Hands scoop you to your knees, back arched as you curl your neck to see Cullen, muscled body arching over yours to bite and suck at your neck marking you.  You sigh as you feel his manhood pressing insistently against your thigh, would he feel very different to Delrin? You wonder, as both were muscular and prime examples of males.  You hiss as he rubs the head of his cock against your opening, head tapping your clit but never entering you despite your pleas.  Hands bracket your hips holding you still as he takes his time coating himself in your juices.

"Cullen please." You beg, seeking a reprieve, but he smirks continuing his slow movements.

"You feel good Princess." He groans, fingers digging into soft skin.  "Maybe I don't need to do more than this." He hissed.

"No, please.  Please." You beg, for something, anything that would end the relentless plateau he kept you on.  You rock your hips into his wiggling with the little room he allows trying to coax him further.  A wail leaves your lips as he pulls away leaving you empty.  You stare from your twisted position, pushing from the arched position, but his hand stops you, a slight pressure between your shoulder blades keeping you in place.  

"Good girl," he purred, thumb tracing small circles on your lower back.  "So beautiful."  The bed shifts behind you and you realise he's no longer there.  "Watch Delrin Princess," he purrs as you hear their sound of water being poured.  Delrin languidly reaches for you hand interlaced with his you tell as a cool finger traces the dimple of your spine, strong arm wraps around your stomach pulling you to your knees, could metal presses against your lips as cold water floods your mouth.  A thin rivulet of clear liquid escaping as tongues lap the trail it leaves on your body.  He passes the goblet to Delrin who gladly sips, you were unaware how thirsty you were.

"Much better, I want to hear you when I fuck you."  With a gentle push you fall forward onto hands and knees, an insistent hand pressing your shoulders down as he aligns himself, you wriggle and he growls pinning you insistently as he thrusts deep and sure as you scream his name, burying your face into the blanket he sets a relentless pace, his cock filling and stretching as he burying himself in your warmth.  Nails trail down your back, as he fucks you harder and deeper than anyone before and it is all you can do to press back and beg and plead for him to touch and kiss you.

You whine as he withdraws, leaving you hollow.  "On your back." He growls the command almost feral, his desire overwhelming.  The collected leader and initiator overtaken by his need and craving for you.  Eagerly you comply, your arms tired from holding your weight against his power, and in a flash he has you pinned lips seizing yours in a burning kiss.  Tongues dancing and seeking each other, lips following and chasing their kin, fingers tangled in hair urging and pulling each other closer as he devours you.

Body open and willing he resumes his relentless pace, bodies pressed closer together chest to chest, heart rates racing as he lifts your hips to deepen the angle, your ankles hooked around his back.  His teeth trail down your exposed neck biting and sucking a line as he toys with your breasts, tongue nipping as sucking as you arch to his touch.  Every sense is on fire, overwhelmed by him demanding your heart and mind completely.

“Do you feel what you do to me Princess?”  he growls into your ear, tongue tracing the shell.  “I can feel you gripping me sweet thing, sucking me deeper.”  You groan beneath him.  “I want to hear you.” he growls as his thumb circles your nub , your head arched back as you moan.  “That’s it.  Oh yes, good, good!” he growls as he presses his forehead to yours.

“Cullen!”  you scream, nails raking down his back.  His cock pounding you to insanity, your name passing his lips like pure lust, shattering you into a thousand pieces as he drives you over the edge.  Your hands clutch at his chest and shoulders, seeking something to anchor you to reality as his fingers roll your clit drawing out your pleasure as his thrusts become erratic.  Warmth fills you as he steals your lips, hips grinding against you as he spills inside.  You groan as he releases you from the punishing pleasure of your orgasm.

He collapses next to you, brushing the hair from your face, and kissing you with all the love he possesses.  As he caresses your face, you smile, love pouring from you.  A second warmth rests against your back, hands urging you to turn to them.  Delrin smiles, pulling you against his as he kisses you lovingly.

“I love you.” he whispers, lips soft against yours after the fire of Cullen.  Gentle and loving you kiss leisurely, as if each other was the whole world.

“We love you.” corrected Cullen by your ear, lips pressing against your shoulder.

“Come here Princess.” Delrin lifts you to straddle him, his cock pressing insistently against your mound again.  Gently he raises you sliding you down his length, the pressure of being filled eased by the slick of Cullen.  “Take what you want sweet thing.” his thumb traces your lips as you rock gently on his length, his cock filling you sweetly as Cullen watches, hand aimlessly caressing his stomach and chest, his cock already half hard.

You raise and lower yourself slowly, pleasure and fatigue slowing your pace, each orgasm and pleasure gifted to you stealing your thoughts, but lack of rest drained your energy, body sinking against his chest as your hips slow.

“Want some help love?”  Delrin teases, hips rolling up, wrenching a moan from you.

“Please.” you mumble, lips tracing his neck as he grips your hips, slamming you down his length, leaving you unable to do anything except moan into his touch.  A rough hand grasps your hair pulling you into a searing kiss as Cullen demands your mouth, Delrin plundering your pussy, as you can do little more then let the pleasure flow through you.  Cullen encourages you to wrap a hand around his cock, rigid once more as he guides you with his touch, a thumb, you don’t know who’s, rubs your nub once again.  You barely bite back a whimper as the electricity fires again, your body unable to quell it and it begins to burn.

“Come for us Princess, one last time.” purred Cullen, the circles on your clit and cock thrusting moving faster as they reach their end, too sensitive to hold back.  You shatter first, the feather light fluttering of your walls, triggering Delrin, as he cries out into your neck, his seed spilling on your stomach.  Cullen practically fucks your hand, his seed coating in thick spray as he cries out your name.

Warmth and satisfaction overwhelms you, peace and serenity filling your mind.  With slow movements you slip from his lap, arms encasing you as the soft blanket is pulled across your prone form.  The familiar scent of Cullen fills your nostrils, his chest a cradle for your head, the warmth of Delrin at your back as he spoons you. 

“Safe and sound Princess.” he purred, fingers tracing through your hair.  “Sleep now, we’ll be here when you wake.”

“I love you Cullen,” you mumble.  “I love you Delrin.”

The men smile, nuzzling into you, you are as much a sanctuary for them as they are for you.  Soon you eyes droop, sleep claiming your senses as you relax.  Safe, secure, loved, content knowing they would be waiting when you wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
